


F - Fleshlight

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [6]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gratuitous Smut, Improvised Sex Toys, Long distance fucking, Magical Sex Toys, Mildly Dubious Consent, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, fleshlight, ish, kind of, that should be its own tag, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: Steve was completely hard now and was stroking himself vigorously. He felt himself getting closer to his release when he suddenly stopped as he remembered something. He glanced at his suitcase as the memory of Natasha gifting him a box wrapped in red paper before she leaned in and whispered the word ‘flesh-light’ into his ear, flashed before his eyes. He licked his lips before he dug into his bag and took out the box. He blushed a bright red as he ripped the paper open, desperate to get to the toy. He felt like a hypocrite as when Natasha gave him the present, all he could do was sputter and tell her he wasn't going to use it, to which she simply winked and asked him to hold onto it anyway.Well, not that she needed to know the satisfaction that she was right.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 382





	F - Fleshlight

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like this one uWu

F - Fleshlight

Steve sighed with relief as he finally fell onto his hotel bed, his body bouncing lightly as he settled down. He had been called overseas to deal with some Avenger’s business and it was finally over, after days of strategizing and planning. He still had a lot to do, but the first step was done and he was finally given a day’s break. 

The first thing he wanted to do was call his wife, so he picked up his phone excitedly, only to be met with a message saying that she was in a meeting that was being broadcast on TV. 

He pouted, a bit disappointed but at least if he switched to the channel he could see her again, even if it was through the screen. They had only been apart for a few days but even that was painful. Sam gagged when he told him but Steve didn't care. 

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Steve turned on the TV and found the channel that he needed to see. It was a talk show with a bunch of influential tech developers and Natasha was one of them. It had already been going on for awhile and Steve watched with a smile at Natasha’s quips and jokes, making the crowd fall in love with her. 

She looks absolutely breathtaking. Her long brown hair was falling over her shoulders, smooth and silky. She wore a lovely grey suit, with a blazer and a pencil skirt, coupled with a white T-shirt and pantyhose. Her makeup made her look powerful, with dark lipstick and perfectly blended eye-shadow. 

Steve felt a shift in his nether regions and looked down, only to let out a soft chuckle. Little Steve was already rising to attention. Guess a few days away from Natasha, with a schedule so busy he barely had time to even jerk off and get a small bit of release, got him pretty pent up. 

He palmed himself, groaning softly at the feeling. He wished he could call her, to hear her voice as he touched himself. He missed her so much, wanted to hold her and love her.  But, there was nothing he could do so for now, he had to settle for jerking off. He unbuttoned his pants and took them off, followed by the rest of his clothes. He sighed as he sprawled on the bed, completely naked, slowly jerking his hardening cock. 

Biting his lower lip to contain his moans, he jerked his dick for a bit, before his hands went down to play with his balls. Small beads of pre-cum danced at the tip of his cock and he used them to better and more smoothly stroke himself. He closed his eyes, hissing through his teeth as he pictured Natasha, naked with him, begging to be fucked.

Or even better, he fantasized that he was with her on that talk show, ripping her clothes off in front of thousands and fucking her over the hosts desk for everyone to see. He would make her cum over and over again, never giving her a break as he took her. He would pick her up, spread her legs wide open and finger her until she came, squirting all over the camera. Her body would seize, eyes would roll up and she’d scream his name, loud, for everyone to hear. The audience could do nothing except watch him fuck her over and over.

He was completely hard now and he was stroking himself vigorously. He felt himself getting closer to his release when he suddenly stopped as he remembered something. He glanced at his suitcase as the memory of Natasha gifting him a box wrapped in red paper before she leaned in and whispered the word ‘flesh-light’ into his ear, flashed before his eyes. He licked his lips before he dug into his bag and took out the box. He blushed as he ripped the paper open, desperate to get to the toy. He felt like a hypocrite as when Natasha gave him the present, all he could do was sputter and tell her he wasn't going to use it, to which she simply winked and asked him to hold onto it anyway. 

Well, not that she needed to know the satisfaction that she was right. 

He opened the box and saw the toy. It was a basic flesh-light, a lovely peach colored tube with vagina lips imprinted on one end of it. He picked it up and threw the box away, still feeling embarrassed that he was going to such drastic measures. Not that he had a thing against sex toys, quite the opposite, but he wasn't one for using them on himself. 

Deciding to ignore his feelings and instead focusing on getting release, he grabbed the lube from his bag and lathered some onto his fingers. The toy would be quite dry and that’s not fun for anyone. Parting the folds, he stuck his slick fingers into the hole and spread the lube around, quite impressed at how lifelike and real it felt to a real vagina. He was so focused on getting the toy wet that he failed to notice the slight commotion coming from the TV. 

Having made it sufficiently slick, Steve didn't hesitate to place the toy right over his cock and slowly plunge into it. He threw his head back and moaned at the feeling, the tightness of the wet walls around his cock excruciating. He felt the heat of the walls surrounding his cock and he was even more impressed. He didn't expect, what was essentially silicone and plastic, to give off such a realistic feeling. 

He pulled up the toy before plunging it back down, ready to fuck it mercilessly when his attention was suddenly diverted back to the TV when he heard: _“Mrs.Stark, are you alright?”_

Steve’s heart leaped to his chest at the numerous horrible incidents that flashed through his head. Was she hurt? Was it her heart? Did someone attack her? Did someone-

He stared at the screen, eyes darting to Natasha’s figure...and saw nothing. 

Well, not nothing. She was slightly hunched over, her face red and her hand over her mouth. Steve was ready to book the next plane back immediately when he suddenly felt the walls of the flesh light clench around him tightly. He looked down and gasped as his nether regions were coated with fluids, that was clearly not lube. 

No...No way. 

Cocking his head to the side, Steve pulled the flesh-light off his cock, and then drove it back in, all the way to the base. On screen Natasha jumped again, her face a flaming red as she pressed her hand into her mouth even harder, eyebrows furrowed. For any onlooker, she looked like she was in pain but Steve knew that expression. It was the same pained expression she would get whenever he ordered her not to cum. 

Oh. 

He watched as she was escorted off screen by a bunch of crew members, carefully handling her as they helped her down the stage. The host was doing a good job of distracting the audience, announcing that they were about to cut to commercial. 

Quickly, while Natasha was just barely on screen, Steve pulled the flesh-light off of his dick, brought it up to his mouth and licked a long stripe between the wet folds, ending with a harsh suck on the clit and just as he expected, he saw Natasha’s knees buckle before the channel switched to commercial. 

Steve huffed out a laugh, flabbergasted by what was in his hand. A portable fuck toy that was linked to his wife. He knew she was crazy but never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine she would do something like this. 

With a grin, Steve brought the flesh-light upto his lips again and started to suck on it, his tongue dancing around the folds the same way he knew Natasha liked. A fresh gush of juices poured out and Steve lapped them up hungrily, instantly recognizing the taste. So not only can Natasha feel him when he fucked and toyed with the flesh-light, what he was feeling and tasting is actually her pussy. 

He was still rock hard and he couldn't wait to put the toy into good use. He just needed to wait for her to call, which he knew was going to happen. He lay down on the bed, his tongue still sucking and teasing the toy.

Five minutes went by and he received a face-time call from his wife. Grinning, he answered it but not before he moved the flesh-light and kept it right above his cock. .

“Hello, lover.” he teased. 

_**“Steve you- fuck-”** _Natasha cursed, locking her door room behind her. She was back in her own hotel room, face red.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, faking ignorance.

_**“You know damn well Rogers.”** _

“I really don't. I was just minding my own business, fucking that lovely flesh-light you got me.” he flipped the camera around to film his cock, plunging the the toy down his shaft swiftly. 

Natasha cried out, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she fell onto her bed face first, her hips raising off the cushions. 

_**“Oh fuck yes- shit- oh-**_ ” she moaned out, shaking her hips sinfully and Steve cursed that he wasn't there to properly see it.

“You really are something.” he praised, slowly moving the toy up and down. He felt the way the walls got more and more wet but also how it was contracting around him, “How did you even get this done?”

_**“Fuck-”**_ Natasha moaned out, her voice slightly muffled by the bed-sheets, **_“M-Marvel got it for me. As a gag gift- from some other planet. Thought I could- oh- oh- thought I could put it to good use.”_**

Steve raised an eyebrow, looking down at the flesh-light. First time he had sex with something extraterrestrial. So that's something he could check off his bucket list (not that he had one).

“Mmhmm...and how did you get it to mold after your pussy? And how is it connected to you?”

_“ **Fucking magic or some other bullshit can you just- just fuck me please.”**_ Natasha whined, frustrated that he was going slow.

“So needy.” Steve teased, “No wonder you were excited for me to open this.”

_**“Y-Yeah.”**_ she said, _**“And you couldn't keep it in your pants and just had to use it, right as I was on live TV.** **”**_

Steve chuckled, “I couldn't help myself. I saw you, looking so sexy and powerful-” he felt the walls of the toy clench around him and he couldn't hold back his smile, “All I could think about was taking you right there and then, fucking you open in front of the whole world.”

**_“C-Congrats- ah shit-”_** She cried out as his cock hit a particularly lovely spot inside her, _**“You did just that.”**_

“I did, didn't I.” he said, proudly. “Show me your pussy baby.” he asked, changing the subject so they could both do what they so desperately wanted to do. Mouth watering, he watched as she propped the phone up against the headboard before she started to frantically take her clothes off. Without any hesitation, she looped her fingers into her pantyhose and underwear, pulling them down, over her creamy legs before she tossed them aside. Hiking her skirt up, she lied down, spreading her legs towards the camera, giving Steve a perfect view of her slick, sexy pussy. 

Steve practically moaned when she presented herself to him, her fingers coming up to spread her pussy lips wider, to show him a beautiful view of that delicious hole. 

Without waiting anymore, Steve started to fuck the flesh-light faster, his breath hitching as he watched what was happening.

“Oh. Oh fuck yes!” Steve moaned, watching entranced as her hole stretched around nothing. He could see the way his cock plunged into her pussy, all the way into her deepest parts and holy fuck he felt himself get harder. 

Without taking his eyes off the screen, he started to pump into her faster and faster, slowly picking up speed, mouth open as he watched the way her walls expanded and constricted each time he would fuck into her. 

_**“Steve- Steve- fuck- harder!”** _she cried out, her head tossed back as she took her pounding.

“Shit- this is so fucking hot!” He exclaimed, giving into her wishes as he grabbed the flesh-light tighter and started to pound into it. His hips left the bed as he both fucked into the toy while also pulling it down. 

He could hear Natasha’s moans clearly, her pussy walls clamping down on him as he fucked her mercilessly. He wishes he could see her whole body, her delicious tits bouncing up and down as he pounded into her, but he couldn't have it all. He was more than happy with watching her hole get stretched, her inner, wet walls exposed to him. 

His breath hitched as his brain thought of something and he immediately voiced it out:

“Baby. What- ah- ah- fuck- what do you think would happen if I fucked you with the flesh-light but stuffed you with a dildo at the same time?”

He heard her squeal, her back arching off the bed, _**“I- I don't know- fuck- I don't know!”**_ she exclaimed, taking in short but deep breaths. Her voice hitched everytime he pounded into her, _**“W-We need to try when you get back. F-Fuck-”**_

“We are going to be trying so many things, baby.” Steve said, moaning as he felt the knot in his abdomen tighten, “This has- has opened a whole new kink for me.”

She giggled, a sound between a laugh and a moan, ** _“Glad I could help. B-But don’t fuck me when i’m in a meeting or something”_**

“Oh, really?” Steve asked, “I just felt your pussy tighten baby, I think you want me to.”

**_“N-No…”_** she moaned out, not convincing him. 

“Imagine it. You’re in a boring meeting when you feel me lick your pretty pussy.” he hissed as she got even tighter, “I make you moan and scream and cum in front of everybody.”

_**“F-Fuck. Steve!”** _

“Then I take you. I fuck you full and no one will know what’s wrong with you but your slutty, dirty moans will be enough for them to understand.”

_**“Oh fuck- yes- yes! Steve! I’m cumming!”** _

“Me too baby!” he said, his hips thrusting faster, searching for his release, “Touch yourself Tasha, lets cum together.”

Natasha’s hand moved downwards and started to toy with her clit. Steve watched fascinated as the clit on the toy started to move the same way. He couldn't wait to think of new, different ways to use it. 

“C-cumming- cumming!” they both cried out, climaxes hitting them like a truck. Steve arched his back, pulling the toy as deep as it could go before he came. He pumped out his cum in heavy, thick ropes, more so than usual due to his many days without any kind of release. His eyes were closed as the relief wafted over him but he looked back down at the screen when he heard Natasha give out a particularly loud moan and what he saw almost made him get hard all over again. 

His cum was splattering her walls, coming out from seemingly nowhere to fill her. Steve watched entranced as his cock kept releasing more spunk which magically made its way into her pussy and he could see, he could see how he was filling her, how her walls were getting painted in white. He automatically started to thrust even more, milking his cock for all it was worth, just to see it fill her even more. 

A minute goes by and they’re both spent. Natasha’s is trembling slightly, her body slowly coming down from her high and Steve felt the same. 

“S-Shit.” he cursed, “that was intense.”

_**“Yeah** **,** **”** _he heard her agree. He saw her shuffle back into a sitting position before she picked the phone up to show her face. Steve did the same, his heart filled with warmth as he looked at her fucked out, blissful expression. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were pink and she had a loopy smile on her face. 

_**“Down soldier,”**_ she teased, as she felt his dick twitch inside her, _**“I need to get back out there, people will be wondering if i’m ok.”**_

Steve pouted “I don't want you to go.”

**_“I don't want to go either honey,”_** she said with a smile, _**“but don’t worry, we can play again once I get back.”**_

“Get back soon. I need to head out again tomorrow.”

She groaned in frustration but nodded, _**“I will. Now can you get out of me? I kind of need to clean myself up before I go.”**_

“Oh right, sorry.” Steve slowly pulled the flesh-light off his spent cock, shivering as the cold air hit his wet flesh. Natasha sighed as well, pulling her panties up before the cum dripped out of her. Fuck. Steve felt like he could go another - or five more - rounds. 

“I miss you.” he said fondly.

_**“I miss you too.”**_ she replied, ** _“We just need to hold on for a few more days.”_**

“Feels like years.” 

**_“Alright, you sap.”_ **she teased, blushing. Steve always loved that he could still make her blush from saying a few sweet words, _**“I have to go now. I love you.”**_

“I love you too.”

~~~~~


End file.
